übersetzung
by BlackMadonna
Summary: bfdgdfgdgdgdgdgf


New Year's Resolutions

"Ich hab Dich so vermisst, Edward. Es tut mir wirklich alles so unglaublich leid, ich.." - "Schht. Rede nicht soviel. Mir fallen viel bessere Sachen ein, die Du mit deinem Mund machen kЖnntest." Mit diesen Worten zog er mich in seine Arme und senkte seine sinnlichen Lippen auf meine herab. Und ich fЭhlte mich schwerelos. Mein KЖrper brannte an seinem. In meinem KЖrper brach ein Feuerwerk los. Seine HДnde um meiner HЭfte, dort, wo sie schon immer hingehЖrten. Meine HДnde, die sich um seinen Nacken schlungen und ihn noch inniger in unseren gierigen, hungrigen Kuss zogen. Soviel Leidenschaft. Ich versank in einem Strudel aus unendlicher Gier nach Edward's Geschmack, nach seinem KЖrper auf meinem, seinen Lippen auf meinen. Lust, unbДndige Lust. Und GlЭck. Gott, ich drohte beinahe in den GlЭcksgefЭhlen zu ertrinken. Er war wieder bei mir. Nur das zДhlte. Seine HДnde gruben sich in meine Haare, pressten mich noch fester an sich. Ihm erging es nicht anders. Er wollte mich genauso sehr spЭren, wie ich ihn. Soviel unnЖtige Zeit hatten wir damit verschwendet mit unserer Trennung. So sinnlos. Seine HДnde wanderten meinen RЭcken hinunter, packten meine Oberschenkel und er hob mich hoch. Als hДtte ich darauf nur gewartet, schlang ich im selben Moment meine Beine um seine HЭfte, meine Zunge drang dabei begierig in seine MundhЖhle ein. Nie mehr wollte ich ihn loslassen. Nie mehr wollte ich auf seinen Geschmack, auf seine Stimme, auf seine Liebe verzichten wollen. "Ich liebe Dich", hauchte er gegen meinen Mund und urplЖtzlich leuchtete mein Wohnzimmer hell auf, als wДre das Feuerwerk aus meinem KЖrper auch in meinem Wohnzimmer losgegangen. Ich verspЭrte nur noch pures GlЭck. Ich...

"Jetzt wach endlich wieder auf, Bella. Du hast lange genug geschlafen"  
Ich schlug meine Augen auf. Panik, unkontrollierbare Panik machte sich in mir breit. Nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein. Das war kein Traum. Edward war hier! Es DURFTE kein beschissener Traum gewesen sein! Blinzelnd sah ich mich um, mein Blick suchte verzweifelt nach Edward. Doch kein Edward war hier. Ich befand mich in einem riesigen Wohnzimmer mit laut lachenden, feiernden Menschen um mich herum. Was zum Teufel?  
Dann erblickte ich Jake, der in dem Sessel schrДg gegenЭber von mir saъ. Ich lag auf einem gemЭtlichen, hellbraunen Sofa, in voller LДnge ausgestreckt und mit einer beigen Stoffdecke zugedeckt.  
"Wo bin ich?", fragte ich mЭde und setzte mich auf, wobei ich das brennende GefЭhl auf meinen Lippen, wie ich es nach Edward's KЭssen immer verspЭrte, mit aller Kraft ignorierte. Er war nicht hier... Er war verdammt nochmal nicht hier.  
"Bei meinem Dad, Bella. Schon seit einer Woche. Du hast total tief geschlafen. Geht es Dir gut? Es ist gleich Mitternacht"  
Ich blinzelte mehrmals. Mitternacht? Aber... das hieъ es war bald Neujahr. Und ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu schlafen.  
Aber, Jake hatte recht. Ich hatte tief geschlafen. Und so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Seit dem Weihnachtsessen hier bei Jake's Vater, der ein sehr netter und witziger alter Mann im Rollstuhl war, wo ich eine Hand voll neuer, liebevoller Menschen kennengelernt hatte, konnte ich tatsДchlich jede Nacht in dem GДstezimmer durchschlafen, wobei ich niemals, zumindestens nicht, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, getrДumt habe. "Wie lang hab' ich geschlafen?", murmelte ich mit kratziger Stimme. Ich griff nach dem Glas Wodka Energy, was vor mir auf dem Tisch stand und nahm einen groъen Schluck, um meinen KЖrper und meine StimmbДnder zu neuem Leben zu erwecken.  
"UngefДhr zwei Stunden. Du konntest kaum noch gerade sitzen und bist mitten in Sam's SchwДrmerei von Emily eingenickt"  
Meine Wangen fДrbten sich rot. Gott, was mussten die anderen nur von mir denken?  
Jake lachte bei meinem Anblick amЭsiert auf und schЭttelte den Kopf. "Mach' Dir keinen Kopf. Sie mЖgen Dich. Aber jetzt lass' uns die wenigen Minuten bis zum neuen Jahr noch ein biъchen feiern. Cheers." Er hielt sein Glas Cola-Bier hoch, damit ich mit meinem Glas anstieъ. Ich schenkte ihm ein zЖgerliches LДcheln - mir war nach Heulen zumute! - und stieъ mit meinem Glas gegen seines. Daraufhin nahmen wir beide einen Schluck von unseren GlДsern.

Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein armseeliger, jДmmerlicher Traum. Meine GЭte, wie konnte mich ein einziger beschissener Traum so aus der Bahn werfen?  
Weil ich glЭcklich war.  
Ja... Allein wenn ich mir nur die Erinnerung des Traums ins GedДchtnis rief, wurde ich von einer GlЭckseeligkeit Эberschwappt, die ich seit Wochen nicht mehr spЭren durfte. Und das nur dank einem Traum-Edward. Ich war so jДmmerlich...

"Alles okay mit Dir?" Jake. NatЭrlich merkte er sofort, dass etwas nicht mit mir stimmte. "Ja, klar. Ich muss nur erstmal wach werden", antwortete ich leise und trank mein restliches GetrДnk in einem Zug aus.

Ich war froh, dass Jake nicht mehr bЖse auf mich war. Er hatte mir erklДrt, was in ihm vorgegangen war, als ich so vehement zu erklДren versuchte, dass er NICHT mein Freund war. Er fЭhlte sich schlecht, da ich mit dieser Vorstellung - er als mein Freund - anscheinend absolut nicht leben konnte. So war es ja auch eigentlich, aber das habe ich ihm natЭrlich nicht gesagt. Das wДre wirklich zu verletztend, gemein und kaltherzig gewesen.  
Stattdessen erklДrte ich ihm leise und mit brЭchiger Stimme, dass ich mir, solange ich noch nicht Эber Edward hinweg war, Эberhaupt keinen anderen Mann an meiner Seite vorstellen konnte. Dass es nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. Das hatte ihn besДnftigt. Und, befЭrchtete ich, ermutigt.

Er erhob sich von dem Sessel und lieъ sich mit seinem Bierglas in der Hand neben mich auf das Sofa plumpsen. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Handyuhr. "Nur noch 2 Minuten und ein paar Sekunden. Dann beginnt ein neues Jahr"  
WДhrend er dies sagte, schaute er mir direkt in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war meinem sehr nahe. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spЭren, er kitzelte mich. Doch ich verzog keine Miene. Ich wollte den Blickkontakt abbrechen, zu intensiv und zu tiefgrЭndig war er. Doch irgendetwas fesselte mich. Seine schokoladenfarbigen Augen schienen immer nДher zu kommen. Unbewusst presste ich meine Lippen fest zusammen. Kein Kuss-Versuch. Bitte kein verdammter Kuss-Versuch. Doch, als hДtte er nie was anderes vorgehabt, verschwanden seine Augen und sein Mund tauchte nah bei meinem Ohr auf.  
"Was sind deine VorsДtze fЭr das neue Jahr, Bella?" Ein kalter Schauer lief meinen RЭcken hinab. Sein Atem an meinem Ohr versursachte eine prickelnde GДnsehaut auf meinem KЖrper. NatЭrlich reagierte mein dДmlicher KЖrper auf solch mДnnliche AnnДherungsversuche. Genau wie mein armes, zerrissenes Herz musste auf mein KЖrper all die Wochen auf Edward verzichten. Und auf Sex. Und anscheinend hatte mein KЖrper es heute abgelehnt mit meinem Verstand im Einklang zu arbeiten und lieъ sich auf Jake's AnnДherungsversuche ein. Na super. Jetzt hatte ich nicht nur Jake selber in Zaum zu halten, sondern meinen dummen, weiblichen, hormongesteuerten KЖrper auch noch. Mir blieb aber auch nichts erspart.

"Abnehmen", piepste ich schrill. Es war das Einzige, was mir so auf die Schnell einfiel, obwohl ich selber wusste, wie dДmlich sich das anhЖrte. Aber ich wollte die Situation und die Reaktionen meines KЖrpers auf Jake's NДhe abkЭhlen.  
"Oh, stimmt, das hast Du auch bitter nЖtig." Ich konnte sein sarkastisches LДcheln heraushЖren und musste ungewollt auch lДcheln. Doch er hatte sich noch immer nicht einen Zentimeter von mir wegbewegt. Und mein KЖrper lehnte sich, ganz anders als von mir selbst gewollt, nДher an ihn heran, sodass unsere Schultern sich berЭhrten und ein weiterer Schauer meinen RЭcken hinablief.  
Aber... Wusste Jake denn nicht, dass, was immer er hiermit erreichen wollte, ob einen Kuss oder sogar Sex, das alles kaputt machen wЭrde? Dass wir nie wieder so unbefangen miteinander lachen kЖnnten, wie sonst noch? Dass wir nie wieder so befreundet sein konnten, wie wir es bisher waren? Oder es interessierte ihn schlichtweg nicht. "Ich hab' einen Vorschlag fЭr Dich. Was Du Dir fЭr das kommende Jahr vornehmen kЖnntest." Als seine Lippen fЭr den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mein OhrlДppchen streiften, musste ich ein plЖtzliches AufstЖhnen unterdrЭcken. Gott, wie konnte soviel Sex in solch einer Unterhaltung stecken? Wie konnte er so gemein sein und mich mit den Waffen eines Mannes und dem Wissen, wie schwach der mДnnliche KЖrper war, um den Finger wickeln wollen?  
Doch noch immer tat mein KЖrper nicht wie befohlen (Aufstehen! Weggehen! Auf Toilette gehen! Was auch immer - nur weg!). Er genoss die unbekannte, neue NДhe zu Jake in ganz anderer Weise, als Эblich.  
Vielleicht lag es auch einfach an dem Traum. Immerhin war es ein typisch heiъer Kuss zwischen Edward und mir gewesen. Und ich hungerte wirklich nach seinen KЭssen. Nach seinen HДnden. Nach seinem Atem auf meinem KЖrper. Stop! Bloъ nicht weiter nachdenken. Am besten gar nicht mehr denken. Erstrecht nicht an Sex mit Edward. Das wЭrde die momentane Situation nicht gerade vereinfachen.  
"Und das wДre?" Ich hЖrte, wie zittrig meine Stimme klang und wusste, dass das an der Aufregung lag. Und ich ahnte, dass auch Jake das wusste. Und ermutigte ihn wahrscheinlich noch mehr. Scheiъe.  
Meine Augen waren nur noch halbgeЖffnet. So langsam aber sicher verlor ich immer mehr die Kontrolle Эber das, was sich dort gerade abspielte. So sehr ich von ihm, Jake, weg wollte, genau so sehr wollte mein KЖrper ihn. Und, wenn ich ehrlich war, ein winziger, minimaler Teil in meinem Kopf fand diese Vorstellung nicht sehr erschreckend. Und das beunruhigte mich.  
Seine Hand ergriff meine und sein Daumen zog kleine und groъe Kreise auf meiner HandoberflДche und mit jedem weiteren Kreis vernebelten sich die Argumente, die gegen eine Liaison mit Jake sprachen...

"Gib' mir eine Chance", hauchte er. Seine HДnde wanderten meine Arme entlang zu meinem Hals, ergriffen mein Gesicht und er zog mich zu sich, seine geЖffneten Lippen kamen meinen immer nДher.  
"Nicht", flЭsterte ich, doch selbst ich merkte, dass es nur ein sehr mickriger Versuch war, in ihn seinem Vorhaben mich zu kЭssen, zu stoppen.  
Und dann spЭrte ich sie. Seine Lippen legten sich auf meine. Seine Hand ergriff meinen Nacken und drЭckte mich energischer gegen sich. Seine Lippen bewegten sich auf meinen und ich - tat nichts.  
Mit aller Kraft kДmpfte ich gegen das Verlangen, den Kuss zu erwidern, an. Ich wollte ihn verdammt nochmal NICHT kЭssen. Und erstrecht nicht nach solch einem... wunderschЖnen Traum. Das konnte ich Edward einfach nicht antun... Auch wenn es nur der Traum-Edward war, den es, wenn Эberhaupt, interessierte, ob ich an Silvester mit jemand rumknutschte. 


End file.
